When a bandgap reference voltage generator starts up properly, the bandgap reference voltage generator operates stably and generates an output voltage that is substantially constant over a wide temperature range. When the bandgap reference voltage generator does not start up properly, the bandgap reference voltage generator still operates stably but does not generate an output voltage or the output voltage generated thereby is no longer constant but fluctuates with the temperature.